Quiromancista
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Quiromancista es quien puede predecir el futuro observando las líneas de las manos, pero esa mujer era capaz de hacer más que eso…


Titulo: Quiromancista 

**Resumen**: Quiromancista es quien puede predecir el futuro observando las líneas de las manos, pero esa mujer era capaz de hacer más que eso…

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Francis/Francia, Arthur/Inglaterra

**Género**: Romance

**Rating**: Mmm…. Ni idea X3 ¿+10?

**Capítulos**: 1

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Inspiración**: un sueño que tuve

**Agradecimientos y dedicatoria: **Nami-Luna LinusMantita, Saeki Himemiya, Maestro Jedi, Michelle-sama. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Debido a razones que no explicaré aquí, estaba perdiendo mi fe como escritora y me sentía realmente desanimada, sus reviews en mi fic "Duele" me ayudaron muchísimo a recuperar mi auto-estima y mi fe de escritora perdidas. En verdad se los agradezco y espero que les guste este fic porque se los quiero dedicar. =D

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas: **Siento que falta algo, pero ustedes juzgarán ^^

**Nota 2**: si les interesa el RP, soy una forever alone sin amigos con quienes rolear D; y encima demasiado tímida para pedirlo directamente a alguien que no conozco u.u Sé que no es el lugar para pedirlo y no quiero sonar desesperada, pero si les interesa, mis fandoms los pueden consultar en mi blog (link en mi perfil) y pueden contactarme por mp para pasarles mi Skype o face. También tengo una cuenta RP de México en twitter twitter MexiqueHetalia

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Eso fue tan extraño… Ella sólo se acercó, le sujetó las manos con delicadeza y le acarició las palmas de estas, mirándolo y sonriendo dulcemente. Él se estremeció, sintiendo como si hubiera chispas de energía recorriendo todo su cuerpo. De pronto una luz cegadora apareció entre él y ella… De la mujer ya no estaba ahí, pero seguía sintiendo su presencia. El escenario ya no era el mismo… pero seguía sintiendo como si fuera…. Sus manos… esas manos no eran suyas… Todo su cuerpo… era diferente…

Veía los mechones rubios, que serían normales si no fuera porque estaban ligeramente ondulados y le llegaban a los hombros. Ese… no era su cabello… La voz que salía de esa boca tampoco era la suya, porque la boca tampoco lo era, era una boca ajena… Y él no estaba diciendo esas cosas, no las había pensado.

—Maldito Arthur… —¿Por qué se maldeciría a sí mismo?

Era como si se hubiera posesionado de aquél cuerpo, pero sin expulsar al alma original y sin que ésta se diera cuenta de que había un intruso. Si estuviera en su propio cuerpo, su ceño estaría fruncido… Sueño o realidad, sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz, y era molesto… muy molesto… molesto y doloroso… Si estaba soñando, ya quería despertar, no quería escuchar más la voz de ese francés hablando sobre él con desprecio.

—_Je t'aime…_ —la sorpresa inicial aumentó cuando sintió las lágrimas mojando aquellas mejillas, mejillas que no le pertenecían pero aun así podía sentir el líquido corriendo sobre ellas.

—Francis…. —musitó, a sabiendas de que el otro no lo escucharía. Estaban tan cerca…. Y tan lejos a la vez. Ni siquiera se podían ver de frente pues uno era un simple espíritu y estaba dentro del cuerpo del otro, que permanecía ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"_Je t'aime_" Pero, ¿para quién eran esas palabras? No había nadie más en esa habitación.

—_Je t'aime…_ Arthur… —sintió como la frente se arrugaba al fruncir el ceño —idiota… —. También sintió como más lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—Fran… —en ese momento dejó de poseer el cuerpo ajeno y apareció frente a su verdadero poseedor —. Francis… —. Y justo cuando le iba a decir que le correspondía, sintió como su alma era jalada de regreso al cuerpo que le pertenecía.

—Algún día estarás con él —fue lo siguiente que escuchó a la vez que sintió como las palmas de sus manos eran acariciadas con delicadeza, justo en la parte donde se encuentra la llamada línea del amor.

Después de eso ya no supo nada de sí… Hasta que despertó en su cama…

Todo había sido…

—Un sueño… —musitó con tristeza, sin saber que lo que dijo la mujer de aquél extraño sueño se haría realidad. Sólo pasaron dos días antes de que empezara una relación con Francis, pero para ese momento ya no recordaba lo que había ocurrido en el supuesto sueño.

Fin.


End file.
